Xcstasy
by Skilverlight
Summary: What was that about a garage and car hood now? Prequel to Strawberries 'N' Whipped Cream. [Revised: 12/5/12]


_Title: Xcstasy_

_Word Count: 725_

_Pairings: SasuNaru_

_Revised: 12/5/12 – Rewrote some of it until I just couldn't be bothered anymore._

* * *

_Xcstasy_

"Nn... Sa- Sasu," Naruto moaned, the raven kissing rubbing his hands up and down Naruto's body, "Sasu... Please…" The other only removed the remainder of their outer articles of clothing; proceeding to tease the blonde, slowly tracing the rim of Naruto's boxers, "Naruto, you're so cute."

Moaning in response, Naruto bucked his hips up in hope of Sasuke doing something about his arousal. The brunette smirked in amusement, stopping the peppering of kisses to remove Naruto's boxers with a murmur, "Impatient." Sasuke kissed the blonds' thigh, sucking on the skin and leaving numerous marks, enjoying the way Naruto moaned beneath him.

"Nn, Oh! Sasuke! Please!"

Sasuke took pity on the blonde, finally looking up and kissing the tip of Naruto's member. He hissed, bucking once again, resulting in Sasuke unexpectedly deep throating him.

"Oh god..."

The raven bobbed his head up and down, grazing his teeth against the hardened erection, making the blonde writhe and moan, crying out in objection when the raven released him with a sinuous _pop_. Whimpering, he threw a pleading look at Sasuke, the raven moving to press kisses around his hips, up his stomachs, and to his lips in response. When the raven pulled back, he presented Naruto fingers, and a command to suck them.

He took them in, drawing his tongue over and between them, grazing his teeth over the digits before issuing a hard suck. Sasuke groaned quietly, retracting the digits from the blonds' mouth when he was sure they were wet enough.

"Are you ready," the raven asked, Naruto nodding in reply and gasping softly when he felt hands trailing down his stomach, circling his naval, before continuing their trek downward. Sasuke shifted downwards, raising Naruto's legs to settle over his shoulder and pressing a gentle kiss to the left one.

"Relax," Naruto just looked down at Sasuke through half mast, lust filled hazy eyes.

The blonde felt a finger circle his entrance, slipping in and remaining still to enable the blond to grow used to it before the raven slipped it back out to press in again. Continuing this rhythm for several moments, he pressed a second finger in with the first, pumping slowly, hooking to graze his insides and scissoring to stretch his entrance. Only after Naruto was relaxed did he insert a third, stretching the blonds' entrance wider. Naruto whimpered quietly, trying to get used to the feeling.

And he did, as Sasuke moved the fingers around and hit the blonde's prostate, making him jerk and moan loudly. Sasuke did so a few more times, enticing more moans and gasps from the blonds lips. When he pulled his fingers out, Naruto whimpered in loss, looking at Sasuke again with pleading eyes. Sasuke positioned himself at the blonds' entrance, entering slowly, watching Naruto's face for any hints of large amounts of pain.

Naruto simply whimpered as Sasuke continued down to the hilt, a few tears leaking from his eyes. The raven leaned forward, kissing Naruto passionately, trying to assure him that it would get better. "Sasuke move," Naruto muttered through gritted teeth, feeling the raven pull out almost completely and then thrust back in. It took a few thrusts on Sasuke's part, Naruto eventually getting used to the pain, moaning out loud.

"Aah! Sasuke," he managed to jab the blondes' prostate, causing him to scream out a moan.

"Do.. ah.. that again," Naruto managed out between moaning.

Sasuke pulled out, thrusting in hard in the direction he had before, and Naruto practically screamed again. He became a moaning mess, squirming every which way, feeling a heat build within his stomach and near his groin. Sasuke began thrusting harder, letting out silent groans as he too became closer to the edge.

"God Naruto, you feel wonderful," he groaned out.

"I'm close," the blonde moaned.

"Me too," Sasuke panted out.

Naruto moaned loudly, sobbing as he came, his seed coating both their stomachs, Sasuke following moments after with a groan of his own. They collapsed, breathing heavily in an attempt to regain their breath, mumbling their affections to one another.

"That was great," Naruto panted.

Sasuke sat up, pulling himself from Naruto's, and lying next the blond to cuddle.

"Yeah..," then an idea popped up into Sasuke's mind, "Hey idiot, how about next time, we do it in the garage on the hood of the car?"

"Bastard!"


End file.
